smashcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Support Cards
__NOEDITSECTION__You can play a deck without Support cards, but Support cards provide useful effects that when used properly, can help give you an extra edge in battle. Below is what a Support card looks like. Name: Name of the card. Support Type: Important to know, as there are different types of Support cards that function differently. How to play the card: Different types of Support cards are played differently, some stay in play after using them, others get discarded upon use or if the Smasher it is attached to is Knocked Out, and only some Support cards can be attached to a Smasher. Effect: This describes what the card does. Despite the different varieties of Support cards, they all allow the same format as above. There are seven different kinds of Support cards; Item, Setting, Equipment, Stage, Assist, Accessory and Ability cards. 'Item cards' http://www.crimson-castle.co.uk/supersmashcards/sets/cards/smashbros/SSB30MaximTomatoR3.png Item cards are discarded upon use, and their effects are automatically activated as soon as you play the card. 'Setting cards' http://www.crimson-castle.co.uk/supersmashcards/sets/cards/smashbros/SSB33CSSR3.png Setting cards function the same way as Item cards do, in which they are discarded upon use, and their effects are automatically activated as soon as you play the card. However, Setting cards are considered in a different category compared to Item cards. 'Equipment cards' http://www.crimson-castle.co.uk/supersmashcards/sets/cards/smashbros/SSB18HomeRunBatR8.png Equipment cards are Support cards that you can attach to 1 of your Smashers in play and can provide new attacks for that Smasher. The effect of the card applies to the Smasher it is attached to for as long as the card is attached to that Smasher. Each Smasher can only have up to 1 Equipment card attached to them. Equipment cards are discarded along with the Smasher and any other cards attached to that Smasher when that Smasher is Knocked Out. 'Stage cards' http://www.crimson-castle.co.uk/supersmashcards/sets/cards/smashbros/SSB44DreamLandR5.png Stage cards are played straight onto the field. The Stage card's effects apply for both Players, and only one Stage card can be on the field at a time. As it says on the card above, when a new Stage card is played by either Player, as long as the new Stage card does not have the same name as the old Stage card, the old Stage card is discarded. 'Assist cards' http://www.crimson-castle.co.uk/supersmashcards/sets/cards/melee/Melee022ToadV4.png While only 1 Assist card can be used during your turn, they provide stronger effects. Most Assist cards usually help with obtaining cards from your deck in various way. Some Assist cards may have attacks that you can even use with them instead of attacking with your Active Smasher (Attacking with Assist cards can help bypass some defensive effects that would otherwise effect your Active Smasher if they attacked instead). 'Accessory cards' http://www.crimson-castle.co.uk/supersmashcards/sets/cards/melee/Melee051MetalBoxV2.png Accessory cards are similar to Equipment cards but provide passive effects for the Smasher rather than new attacks. Unlike Equipment cards, you can only lose Accessory cards attached to your Smashers if they get Knocked Out. 'Ability cards' http://www.crimson-castle.co.uk/supersmashcards/sets/cards/promotional/Promo015NovaFalconV11.png Ability cards are very similar to Equipment cards. Like Accessory cards, they are only lost when the Smasher the Ability card is attached to is Knocked Out. There is also no limits to how many Ability cards you can attach to a Smasher, but all Ability cards can only be attached to Smashers of certain names, limiting which Smashers you can use the Ability card with.